The Heichou's Emotions
by Codename Morpheus 00X
Summary: No one has ever seen Levi's other side... and the love he has for his fellow comrade.


All author's notes are located at the vanity card at the bottom of this chapter. Enjoy this story!

#IDoNotOwnAOT #ButIOwnThisStory :)

* * *

**THE HEICHOU's EMOTIONS**

Chapter 1  
Going Back for Her

* * *

I stood in the middle of a grassy hilltop, cold air breezing to my side, tree branches rustling to the hum of the wind, the sun at its highest point. The shade of the large maple tree was perfect enough to cover me from the intense heat. It's been three weeks since the last expedition, nd I'm still waiting for news from Commander Erwin.

On my feet was a raised bed of soil, covered with newly planted grass and adorned with red roses and white tulips, some of the favorite flowers of my girl. Freshly dug-up soil can be spotted a few meters away from where I was standing. On the other side of the mound of the bed of earth, near the trunk of the tree, was a stone of rectangular geometry, gray and rough. Sitting atop the stone is a rectangular marble stone, covered with a glass pane.

I pulled a soft fabric from my pocket and looked at it, as tears began to fall from my eyes, run through my cheeks, and drop down the grass-covered land. The fabric was the embroidery patch of the blue-and-white Wings of Freedom, the symbol of the Survey Corps, the military division assigned to lead expeditions to the Titan-infested lands. My hands were shaking as I felt the warm tear hug my cheeks.

My eyes switched focus from the Wings of Freedom, to another Wings of Freedom. This time, it was in a pure-white color, engraved in the charcoal black marble stone. The symbol is placed above the embossed text:

**"Petra Ral, A Great Soldier, Friend, Daughter and Hero"**

* * *

_**A FEW DAYS AGO**_

"Commander Erwin!" A soldier barged into the Recon Corps' leader quickly, panting. "We have news for you!"

Erwin, after hearing the soldier's report, quickly rushed outside of their headquarters to find the greatest soldier of humanity, Levi Rivaille, emerging from a foggy road and carrying a young lady's body in his arms. Anyone could read the emotions from the captain's facial expressions.

"Levi! What were you doing?" Erwin yelled. "I did not gave you permission to leave the walls and go out by yourself!"

_Just a few days after the Survey Corps returned from their expedition, Levi couldn't take his emotions anymore. At the night after they arrived, Levi secretly left his personal quarters and went to the wall himself, unafraid of all the giants ready to eat him. "She's still there. And I won't ever lose her."_

_Levi avoided all obstacles and killed as many titans as he could, and arrived in a small farm with a small cottage. At a grassy land, there he found, the body of a red-haired girl, her face stained with blood, and her Survey Corps uniform completely covered in dirt. He stared at her for a few moments and when he heard the footsteps of a titan approaching, he quickly grabbed her body and used his 3DMG to navigate through the dense forests until he has arrived at the wall. _

"I did what I had to do, commander." Levi said. "I went back and tried to get the bodies of my squad!"

"Do you realize how dangerous it is to go out by yourself? Even if you're the strongest soldier alive, you have no match for thousands - or even millions of Titans - outside those walls!"

The captain couldn't hold his feelings any longer. He slowly laid down Petra's lifeless body on the solid ground and cried, while holding his hand. "You don't understand, Erwin."

"What?" Erwin exclaimed. "What is it I don't understa-"

**"I LOVE PETRA!" **

A loud roar echoed across the district, sending hundreds of birds flying into the sky. Erwin froze in his position as Levi's voice penetrated through him. All the other members of the Survey Corps went out of the buildings and ran to where the loud boom radiated.

"I love my best friend! I just can't leave her lying down in the middle of nowhere! I don't want her body to end up as Titan food! Even on her death, I don't want to lose her!"

No one has ever seen Lance Corporal Levi cry like that! He is usually seen by his peers as "scary as fuck", but this man also has a heart. Though he was tough in terms of his approach to people, he also has a soft side. You might think of "Get ready, Levi's gonna haunt you", but he is actually a polite person and listens to what you say.

"Wow. Never did I knew that Levi has such a warm and gentle sense of love," Hange whispered to herself. Erwin was still standing in front of the grieving Levi and the lifeless Petra, not knowing what to say in response to Levi's affirmation of love for his comrade. "Ummm…"

Hange approached the commander and advised him, "I think we should give them some time alone. He has lost his soldier and the love of his life." Erwin agreed and he and Hange went back to the headquarters.

Heichou still cried while hugging tightly the cold body of Petra, noticing her blood-stained face and her soiled uniform.

* * *

And I still stood up here, winds breezing, leaves falling, and my feelings so intense. Will I let go? Will I be able to let go? And what would my dearest say if I ever let go?

* * *

_**I AM THE PHANTOM X!**_  
_**# 058**_

So hello! T**his is my first attempt in writing an Attack on Titan fanfic** (though I've been a fan a long time ago). This is also my **first Levi/Petra fanfic,** so I hope everything goes well and you enjoy it!

Also, I'm writing this story for a Petra Ral cosplayer / friend I met at Supanova Sydney last June 14! Petra Ral is my favorite AOT character and I love seeing cosplays of her! Although she made me cry because she told me Petra is dead, we had the same feel and we decided to use the term "Angel" instead. **So, this fanfic is for you, envy-bunny from Tumblr!** :)

It's been a long time since I updated my other stories. I apologize for making you wait for so long, I lost inspiration to write the rest of my stories. If you are interested to continue them I would be more than happy to allow you to continue them :)

So I don't know when the next chapter of this story will be up... yet. Until then, Nickster out!


End file.
